badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Days
Days are a vital mechanic in Isle and act as a time limit as to how long players have to escape or complete specific objectives. Day 1, An Island Nothing special happens on this day, your only real threats are the Sea Monster, should you move too far from the shore, or try to leave the island by Boat without a Decoy Module and Aggressive Players. Today should be used as an opportunity to stock up on the items or weapons necessary for what you plan to accomplish during your run. Watch out though, Stan will not attack during the day, but it will attempt to kill you at night and while you sleep, should you be in it's territory. Day 2, The Hunt On this day, the Mercenaries will arrive on the island and will attempt to kill any players that they come across. However If you are planning to get the Predator, or maybe even the True Champion badge, you must kill all of the mercenaries. However, if you want to do this, it is crucial that you gain as many weapons as you can on day 1, as it is the safest day to do so. If you feel that you don't have the weapons to take them on, you should just avoid them. Don't worry, Stan will not attack you during the day today, but it will still attack you at night and during your sleep if you're in his territory. Day 3, A Bad Omen Today just might be the most dangerous day for you if you are unlucky or unprepared. If all of the Mercenaries were killed on Day 2, the Elite Mercenaries will arrive on this day. they may lack long range weapons, but they are still a problem, Especially because of the Specialist and the Demolitionist. They still should not be a threat if you stay away from them though, as they all have a sight distance of 300 studs. However, if you're feeling brave and prepared, you just might be able to kill the Elite Mercenaries. This is extremely hard to do, because of the Demolitionist's Buff. It is still possible though, you just need to be very prepared to do so. Or if the mercenaries weren't killed on day 2, then they will continue to hunt down players today. On top of that, Stan will attack you during the day today. it should not be a threat if you can manage to stay vigilant and look at it in time, should he attempt to attack you. Oh, and it'll still attack you at night and when you sleep. Day 4, The Walls Closing If the Mercenaries were killed on day 3, the Elite Mercenaries will arrive On this day. If not, they'll continue to search the island for players to kill. Stan becomes more aggressive, and it will attack you quicker than on day 3, should you fail to spot it in time. Pro-tip? Just stay out of it's territory. Aside from that, nothing special happens today. Just be sure to complete your objectives and escape before day 6. It also rains today, but it does not do anything to affect gameplay. Day 5, Finale There isn't much to say about today, aside from Stan being the most aggressive today. Same deal with the Mercenaries/Elite Mercenaries. Fog will appear today, this is not only cosmetic, it also greatly reduces your view. it also shortens the range of Heat Vision Goggles, Night Vision Goggles, and Experimental Vision Goggles. Today is your final day to complete your objectives and/or escape. I'd hurry if I were you. Day 6, DEATH: It's over. The storm has closed off all hopes of escape. Something very fast is moving towards you. You just stand there, eyes closing... And accept fate... or you could just troll Stan by camping next to an activated portal on day 5, and hop in right before Stan kills you. PROTIP: Stan will not appear/attack in caves, or any area located underground.